Akatsuki Vs Brood
by kitethehacker
Summary: This is a story about Akatsuki and a rival company led by sasuke by the name of brood. What happens when Sasuke and Naruto get into a showdown, while their teammates are fighting each other. Read and Review. Chapter 2 soon. M for later chapters ..........


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I do not own the characters from Naruto I do however own this story

Akatsuki

The pale red-gold sun dropped in the distance as Naruto looked out of the complex window and sighed at the slowly emptying streets. When he was down there he had nothing, was nothing, did nothing. He now was a retired A.N.B.U. Official and at the age of 26 was a very talented young man. His wife, Hyuuga Hinata, was sleeping in the bed at the far side of his room. He slowly and tiredly walked to his closet took off his clothes, hung them up, and went to bed.

The next morning he thought about the previous day. The job was done so there was nothing to worry about, but there was still this sickly feeling inside of him that the hostage could get out and tell people where they were or tell people who he was. He had joined the Akatsuki with his wife and was now a missing-nin from Konohagakure. His point in the Akatsuki was to help collect other of the tailed beasts. so far they had 3 of the nine: The One-Tailed Shukaku, The Seven-Tailed Dragon and the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. They collected other Juunichikiri and had them join, If they refused they were killed and the demon was taken out of them and put into another member of Akatsuki.

So far they had Gaara with the one tail, and the seven tail was put into Uchiha Itachi. They recently heard of another orginization by the name of " Brood" who were supposedly trying to take out Akatsuki, but so far they weren't much of a threat. Well the job was done. It was a task that brought back memories of Konoha and Team seven. The assignment was this : Use stealth to sneak into Konoha and capture a girl by the name of Haruno Sakura. She is supposed to be close to the leader of Brood and a good hostage to have.

A very easy task he thought about Konoha, and all his friends that he had left behind in a flurry to get back away from the horror that always crept to him from a distance, always loomed over him from far away, always hurt him when there was nothing left to hurt. He shook his head hard and pushed the thoughts out of his mind.

" Ah, another day,"

Brood

Sasuke ran through the forest looking for any clues to find a connection to the Akatsuki. His members lagged behind him, his eagerness unsurpassed as the light leaves brushed his face. Soon he came to a field. The heavy grass all around him proved to be a nuisance, so he used " Fire Style : Phoenix Fire Jutsu "... this took care of the problem quite quite easily and he continued.

He had created Brood to take out Akatsuki and collect the Tailed Beasts. Their progress was limited due to the continueous scout searches by Akatsuki. But they were not entirely helpless they had a single Tailed beast, This one resided in his most trusted companion. This persons name was Kakashi. The Two Tailed Cat was a nice ally to have.

He swore to take out Akatsuki for they had claimed some of Konoha's best Shinobi and some good friends of his friends. He swore to his last breath who was behind this. He had sent out a scout to retrieve information on Akatsuki and was waiting for him to reply when he came up through the brush where he was waiting.

"Good afternoon Sasuke-kun."

"Hello Lee..."

Lee arrived in the Original Brood Uniform ... : Black Cloak, Black Gloves, Black Boots, and a Chakra Knife: ... "Hey, I have some bad news and some good news".

"Sit down and we'll talk."

Lee did as he was told and sat.

"Sasuke, Good news first. We have gotten information on Akatsuki. I don't know how. It was absurd how easily they were tracked and we got the name of many of them through conversations going on there. I have a list right there. But the bad news is ... Well... Neji rushed in, anger on his features, I tried to stop him but it was no use. They didn't seem to move and then it was over. He was gone, Blo- Blood everywhere and.. and Oh Neji!"

Sasuke new how this must have felt to Lee. Lee had been a team with Neji for many years and they had become best friends. he didn't talk any more, but picked up the pad that Lee had dropped and read the names.

Itachi Kakuzu Hidan Kisame Gaara _Naruto_ Pein Konan Hinata Deidara Sasori

And that was all that had been recorded. He read it back over again and he finally noticed that Naruto had been Underlined. He thought for a moment, then reality finally struck him. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto... How could he have been so stupid... Naruto wouldn't have died from a city attack...

He sat down and cringed inside as Lee got up and walked out of the field.. He thought about what he was to do.. He couldnt keep sacrificing His team...

-------------------------------

Guys Please Review this story. I have had it on my mind for a while and your

reviews are what will keep it going. I take critisicm so if you have any please

give. Mean while 2 very good stories I'd like you to read are Love is a battlefield

and Retracing Memories. They are Great. All reviews are loved.

-Kitethehacker


End file.
